


Kitten Around

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hybrids, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: On his way home from a stressful day of work, Junmyeon find's a cat that he takes in with little thought.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kitten Around

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has been stirring in my drafts, so I decided to post the first part. I hope you like it!

Out of all the days for it to storm as if it were the end of the world, it had to be one of the few days Junmyeon’s car was in the shop. Rain poured down from above with a vendetta, so much so there had been talks at work of the river possibly flooding just from today alone. Wind speeds were high, the trees bending and waving around more like wheat grains. The rolling thunder sounded almost demonic, only to be beaten by the lightning that came before cracking like a whip.

For most of the way home it had been no problem, the bus was safe and warm. The problem came when Junmyeon got off at his bus stop, Quickly running to the tiny shelter to avoid the dreaded downpour. From there, his walk home was at least 20 minutes, and it was only getting darker and darker as night crept upon him. There would be little cover to save Junmyeon from the onslaught of rain on his path home. 

It didn’t help that Junmyeon was already exhausted, having had to go into work early to cover for a coworker. It wasn’t that Junmyeon was bad with mornings, but going in at 6 am and getting off at 7 pm felt criminal. It didn’t help that he would need to go back in early again tomorrow. His only saving grace was the fact he would be making a residuals amount for his overtime, so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Figuring it was better to just get it over with, Junmyeon stepped out into the rain and started speed walking in the direction of his apartment. It wasn't that bad, seeing was a bit difficult and the rain didn’t feel nice, but he at least didn’t feel cold and gross yet. Back when Junmyeon had first moved into his current place he had taken the bus every day, so he knew how bad it could get. Walking in the snow for 20 minutes just to get to work wasn’t pleasant, and he was certain he would start feeling soggy and gross before he even managed to get to his block. 

On days like this, Junmyeon wished he had someone living with him. It would be nice to have someone there that would greet him, smile, maybe take his coat and offer to cook so he could rest his tired bones. He wasn’t the best cook, and there were plenty of takeout boxes in his trash to prove it. It was more than just the food though, Junmyeon liked people, having someone to talk to, and he was very much an affectionate person. But it had to have been years since Junmyeon had even been on a date, let alone have someone over or to live with. The closest thing he had was his close friends and neighbors Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon managed to make it almost to his apartment before the rain really started getting to him. He was absolutely soaked and starting to feel cold, yet was struggling to find the energy to keep walking so fast. With his lack of energy, he was forced to slow down to a simple walk. When he got home his first plan was to take a shower, eat, then sleep. 

Something out of the corner of Junmyeon's eye caught his attention, making him stop outside an alleyway only a block or so away from his house. The blur of Orange stood out greatly in the darkness, slinking its way closer to Junmyeon. It was a cat with long hair that looked as if it was a pretty shade of Orange, but looking unpleasant with the amount of mud caked onto the poor thing. Despite his dreams of going home, Junmyeon found himself kneeling on the ground and offering his hand out to the cat. Junmyeon could barely imagine being out in this weather, there was no way a cat would fare much better. 

“Hello, Aren’t you a pretty cat?” Junmyeon asked, the cat moving closer and giving his hand a sniff. The cat looked up at him with wide, chocolate brown eyes, before rubbing its face on his hand. It sparked a little joy in Junmyeon, cats were great and he loved them. He just hadn’t been sure about getting one with how much he worked. “Would you like to come home with me? I’d hate to see you stay out here in this storm.”

At his words that cat looked up at him, his head bobbing ever so slightly as if he understood Junmyeon. Really, Junmyeon surely must be sleep deprived to be thinking a cat would understand him. Nevertheless, he carefully picked up the cat, happy to see it peacefully snuggle up against him. Now that he had the cat with him, he forced himself to speed walk the rest of the way home.

The moment he stepped through the door he went straight for the bathroom and put the cat in the bathtub. To his surprise, the cat remained calm and simply sat there, even when he turned on his shoer head and lightly began to wash away the ick d grime on the cat. Soon the cat fur was brought back to its natural state, a beautiful copper orange with white paws he had missed due to them being so muddy. The cat was ridiculously calm, only giving a small meow when Junmyeon had finished and started to towel the cat off. 

Junmyeon didn’t have much in food nor the energy to really make anything, so he ended up finding some leftovers to reheat, picking out a few bits of chicken for the cat. Strangely the cat didn’t touch his food until he had watched Junmyeon take a good few bites of his own food, only then did the cat eat, pausing to watch Junmyeon every few bites. And Again, after finishing, the cat gave a meow and nuzzled Junmyeon. It was a strange cat, but Junmyeon found it cute. He made a mental note to buy real cat food after work. 

Too tired to do much else, Junmyeon found himself crawling into bed after finishing his food, not even taking the time to put the plates in the sink. He just couldn’t find it in himself, the gross feeling still sitting with him as if it had soaked into his skin. Tomorrow he would shower when he didn’t feel so drained. The cat joined him in bed, cuddling up against him and bringing a small but pleasant amount of warmth. “Goodnight pretty kitty.” He gave the cat a good ear scratch, the cat meaning a few times back. The last thing Junmyeon heard before falling asleep was the purr of his new furry friend. 

The next day went by in a painful blur, Junmyeon had barely managed to drag himself out of bed to make it to work on time. As the day went on he felt worse and worse, but he forced himself to keep going and pushed through the pain. It was clear he was sick, probably caused by being out in the rain so long. Even his boss had been worried, sending him home an hour early and telling him to take the next two days off and that his shifts would be covered. As much as Junmyeon wanted to insist he could come back in a day, he really didn’t have the energy. 

By the time he made it home he felt like a complete wreck, his body shaking and racked with chills. His vision had started to blur, and all he could do was make it to his couch before completely passing out, at least grateful he had made it home and managed to land on something soft. 

Hours later Junmyeon found himself waking up to the scent of something rather good and vegetably. Physically he still felt horrible and he hadn’t had the slightest idea of how long he had been passed out. But as he opened his eyes, he did notice something strange. Junmyeon was no longer on the couch, but in his own bed. Even his clothes were different, his work clothes had been switched to a tee shirt and sweatpants. There was a cup of water on his nightstand, which Junmyeon gratefully drank.

A normal person would be freaked out by the situation, but it wasn’t that odd for Junmyeon. A while ago he had gotten sick and unable to take care of himself, spending days in his apartment alone. But he had woken up with food, medicine, and a stranger standing over him, that stranger being a freaked-out Chanyeol that Junmyeon had yet to meet. Apparently, Baekhyun had insisted Junmyeon wouldn’t wake up while he stepped out and had begged his roommate to watch over him for a bit.

So yeah, it wasn’t the weirdest setup.

It took a moment for Junmyeon to register. It was still storming outside, almost as bad as the prior day. Having someone there made him feel a little better, he wasn’t a fan of storms and was dreading the thought of the power going out. Junmyeon hated being in the dark during storms and decided not to think about it. His room was already rather dark, only the small lamp in the corner bringing just enough light to space for Junmyeon to see.

Slowly his bedroom door swung open, a person stepping in. Even in his delirious state, Junmyeon could tell it wasn’t Baekhyun or Chanyeol. The height was a dead giveaway, they looked too tall to be Baekhyun yet too short to be Chanyeol. It still didn’t bother him, how could it when the soup the person was carrying smelt absolutely delicious? The man was slow with his steps, before carefully setting the bowl on his nightstand next to his water. He then just stood there, staring at Junmyeon expectantly. Despite being much closer, Junmyeon still couldn’t make out much about the person's appearance.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said, picking up the soup and trying it. It was as good as it smelled and clearly homemade. “It’s very good.” He knew for a fact he didn’t have any of the ingredients to make such a food, so clearly, the person had to have gone out. It confirmed the idea that it was a different friend of Baekhyuns. 

A smile formed on the stranger’s face, and he quietly stood there as Junmyeon ate his soup. It made him feel loads better, and he realized that he hadn’t eaten in a very long time which had probably helped him become even sicker. Overall he still felt gross and off, but it was a good enough start. As Junmyeon finished up the bowl of soup, he thought back to the cat he had picked up and how it had watched him eat. 

“Is my cat okay?” Junmyeon was feeling a bit bad, the poor thing hadn’t had any food in such a long time. This was why he didn’t have pets.

The stranger nodded, his smile never faltering. “He’s happy, don’t worry.”.” Strange as his phrasing was, The words soothed Junmyeon's mind, at least that had been dealt with. Junmyeon really wanted to take a bath, but he still felt so tired and found his eyes fluttering closed. But he couldn’t sleep quietly yet, there was one question on his mind. He needed to know who in the words was taking care of him. 

“Who are you?” Junmyeon mumbled, sinking further under his covers. A hand lightly brushed against his hair, it felt so nice Junmyeon found himself falling asleep even faster. 

“Yixing.” His voice was soft and pleasant, almost like a purr. “Rest well Junmyeon.”

The last thing Junmyeon felt was a cat curling up on his chest as he fell back into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in this fic, please let me know. This fic will be slow to update as i keep getting stuck with it. But I thought the first part was nice enough as is. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
